


The Doctor and the Monster

by ficguard



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficguard/pseuds/ficguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor O needs the help of the Angel Feather clan to save someone dear to him, but is the cure worth the price? By team writer, Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and the Monster

“The Doctor and the Monster”

By Will

Doctor O closed the door behind himself and took off his hat with a sigh. It has been a lot of work, constantly flying around and announcing all of the Vanguard events, he hasn’t even had time to play the game himself in a long time. It was rewarding work though, and it helped him generate money to research for…that thing.

He never intended to stumble upon this idea, it sort of came to him one day as he was doing research in college, the possibility that Cray could actually exist and that they have magic and science so advanced that they are in effect one in the same. It would be beneficial to somehow convey that need he has for a certain cure so that it can be procured in a timely fashion, but he has tried everything and ran out of money…he is also running out of time.

“Great enthusiasm as always, Doctor.” He heard a voice. “Ah, Director.” He said greeting the director of the Federation of International Vanguard Associations, or FIVA for short. “How can I assist you?” the director ran his fingers down his moustache. “I’m aware of a certain reason that you are in need of money and your request for more has come to my desk…I’m afraid that we simply can’t meet the demand. You’re not going to be able to find money here like you need.” The Director stood next to the large window that over looked the entire stadium. “Great view isn’t it…I was thinking to myself what would really get these kids fired up? Not some enthusiastic doctorate pursing his own goals.” He turned to Doctor O. “While it pains me to say this understanding your reasoning, I’m afraid that we’re going to have let you go.” The doctor gaped. “But who…who will run the shows?” the Director nodded. “I had wondered about that, so I am going to hire an Idol consulting agency, we’re going to have quite the performances from now on. Don’t worry, we’ll send you free tickets as part of your severance package.” A secretary stepped off the elevator and handed the director a stack of papers. “Ah, here it is now.” He signed his name. “All done! You’re free to go now, Doctor. Best of luck. I trust you can find your way out.” He said leaving for the elevator with his secretary.

Doctor O stared at his hat. “Impossible…what will I do now?” he looked out the window. “There’s nothing more for me to do…” he thought of his lab, now his own property as it was cheaper than renting. “Of course…I could always just do the work on my own…but without the support of the FIVA I won’t be able to acquire new research materials…I’ll have to be careful.” He put his hat back on and held back his tears. “I will save her.” He went down the stairs. “I will save all of them. I will be the one to reach Cray!”

~X~

For months the doctor worked tirelessly to create his gateway. It would be perfect. He used some of the information left behind by the gate used to send Aichi and the others to the inbetween world to fight off the evil forces of Void. All he had to do was combine enough science and some magical understanding. He knew that a door was symbolic of stepping from point a to point b. So he got a map of Cray from the science foundation. He could with enough power generate a doorway that opened anywhere on Cray but he needed to get into the United Sanctuary. That’s where the best healers worked from. He took stacks of medical documents from the case study with him.

A year passed and the patient was beginning to decline. He wasn’t going to lose her again. He fired up the gateway.

A burst of energy ripped across the room causing his lab coat to flap madly and the power to grow dim. “Nearly there!” he slammed another lever into place and the door stabilized. It was amazing. He was in his lab, but also staring into the surface of Cray. He had done what many physicists and scientists haven’t been able to do for decades. He created a wormhole.

A soldier in gleaming armor stepped into view. “Is this your portal?” The Doctor nodded as he stepped through, a timer went off and the portal snapped shut behind him. “Yes, it was.” The soldier frowned. “It was unlicensed and very crude…you are lucky it didn’t close on you.” Doctor O took in the magnificent view of Cray and the other Soldiers that were training. “You’re Royal Paladins, aren’t you?” he asked. The soldier nodded. “Good, I need you to take me to the Angel Feather, it is of the utmost importance.” He tapped the documents he was carrying. “This is a case of life or death!” the soldier nodded. “This happens often, come, we’ll send you there using our medical gateway.” He guided Doctor O to a large machine that looked vaguely like something you’d find in Star Trek. “Step on to the platform.” The Doctor did as instructed. “Incredible, it took me a year and you have them so very common place.” The soldier tapped some keys and pushed a button. The Doctor couldn’t remember what he was going to say next because he suddenly found himself standing in the lobby of a very clean and very white hospital. “Excuse me, sir, are you lost?” asked a young nurse with bright purple wings. “I uh…” he shook his head. “I have a medical case that I need help solving, it is urgent!” he said tapping the stack of documents in his hand.

The nurse nodded. “This way, we’ll take the life to Diagnostics.” She guided him there. The doctor marveled at how easy this was…all it took was reaching out to them for help  and they seemed so willing, he could only hope that their diagnostician would be able to help pin point the problems with the case and identify a cure for the disease.

“Doctor, this man has a case that he says is urgent.” The nurse told a man seated at a desk, he had ivory-colored wings and a bored expression on his face. “Aren’t they all?” he waved Doctor O. “Mr?” he asked tapping on floating keyboard. “I’m actually a doctorate.” More typing. “Yes, here you are. You have a strange name, no wonder you prefer to go by the nickname of Doctor O.” the man turned to him. “What can I assist you with Doctor?” Doctor O slid the documents over to the Angel Feather diagnostician. “Hmm.” He flipped through them at a high speed but clearly reading everything. “Noted. Got it…of course…good idea…” then he paused at the end. “And you’re absolutely sure the tissues are changing?” Doctor O nodded. “Good god…” the angel said leaning back and typing a few commands on the screen. Alarms started sounding. “We’re going to need to get to the patients right away so I’m calling the away team. We’ll have to work quickly. This is very bad…it would seem some foreign entity has possessed the young woman and is changing her to be more of a…suitable, host. We can’t allow this to progress or it may spread to other lives and turn Earth into some sort of incubation chamber.” The angel said standing. “Come with me, Doctor, we haven’t much time.”

The angel used a series of codes in the elevator that took them to a different room. There a group of angels was standing at the ready. “Open the gateway to these coordinates.” He handed a slip of paper to an operator. “Now we’ll have to go in cloaked, activate heavenly cloaking device.” He tapped a device on his wrist and the others did the same, they seemed to shimmer with a strange light. “This will make it so only you can see us, we’ll need you to let us in.” the gateway hummed to life. “Let’s go!” he commanded as everyone boarded the gateway machine.

~X~

A few moments later they were standing in the hospital room of the young lady. “Interesting, you omitted her name from the documents but I see why you were so eager to have her operated on.” The angel began outlaying various tools and other angels began hooking her up to small portable machines that Doctor O could only guess at the use of.

As it took them a long time to make any progress Doctor O began having second thoughts about the effectiveness of their therapy, what if doesn’t work? What if she never wakes? What if the entity as the diagnostician called it failed to be exorcized? _What if I became the next victim, it would be fitting after all, in fact that sounds like a good plan._ The doctor shook his head, why would he think that? That’s ridiculous. “Ah, you’ve caught on.” He heard a silky voice speak. “Whose there?” he asked. He was alone in the waiting room, the angels were still working on the patient through the window. “You’re not even able to guess, are you?” a shadowy apparition appeared alongside his reflection and the two merged. “Much better.” His reflection said. “Again, I’ll ask…who are you.” The face that was his twisted into something hideous. “I’ll tell you precisely who I am…I am you…your darkest ambitions, your fears, your own personal hell all rolled into a single package.” He laughed. “I’m going to be the reason that your medical team here fails..it’s already too late, the girl is mine and soon you will be too.” He held up a human heart in his hand, it was beating weakly. “I hold her life in the balance…tell them to stop and I’ll let her live for a few moments more…might even let you speak to her.” The doctor dropped his coffee. “No, leave her be.” The entity laughed. “Why should I?” the doctor thought fast. “If you let her live, I’ll give myself to you, you can live inside my head free of charge…I’ll do as you need. Whatever that might be.” The entity pondered this for a moment and for a sickening second the doctor felt something brush his mind. “Very well…I’ll spare your body and hers…but I want my due. When the time comes you’ll perform a series of tasks for me…they will usher in a new era and it will be entirely your fault.”

With a chilling laugh the reflection faded and his normal reflection stared back at him, pale as a ghost and with red rings now visible in his eyes. He blinked and they faded. An angel tapped on the window and beckoned for him to come back in.

“She’s beginning to recover, it took us longer than we thought but the infection ran deep; she’ll need rest and you look like you could use some too. Take some time and recover yourself. Your twin sister will be just fine.” Doctor O looked at her face, pale, but she was breathing better. “Thank you! Thank you!” He hugged each of them, even the diagnostician against his will. The diagnostician seemed to notice something was different.

“You sure you’re alright? You could be infected.” He said. Doctor O shook his head. “I’ve never been better! Thank you! You best leave before the medical staff notices anything.” After they departed to Cray, Doctor O sat there listening to the doctors exclaim they’ve never seen such a rapid recovery. After everyone left and his sister was resting peacefully he looked out the window at the city below. His reflection rippled and turned into the sinister version of himself. “Don’t forget…you owe me…and I own you…You’ll do as I need when I need it…You’ll be the Jekyll to my Hide, Frankenstein to my monster…you cannot escape me, I am you now.” Doctor O didn’t answer him just stared out the window with glowing red rings around his irises. “Ookay.” He said at last, with a small grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been saddened by the lack of character support for Doctor O, so I decided that he deserved a fic of his own and something to tie into another fic that I'm planning to write eventually. 
> 
> \- Will


End file.
